Possessed
by razzy101
Summary: Arthur, his knights and his loyal servant - Merlin go on a quest seeking a magical pendant, but they're not the only ones looking for the pendant...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is set during season two for those who wonder. Please review and tell me whether you enjoyed/didn't enjoy my story and why so that I can improve my writing techniques. Thankyou.**

Arthur and Merlin made their way down to the Court Room at a hasty pace – you don't want to keep the King waiting, especially if that king was Uther Pendragon. "Do we know what this is about?" Merlin already knew the answer, but it didn't stop him from confirming it again.  
"No, for the umpteenth time, Merlin!" Arthur replied trying not to lose his temper, Merlin just smiled and followed his master. When the two arrived, everyone was waiting for them; much to Arthur's embarrassment, Merlin was by now used to being late and ignored all the pairs of eyes staring at them as they made their way to their positions – Merlin by Gaius and Arthur by his father.  
"Now my son has arrived you may speak." Announced Uther. -It turned out the meeting was a peasant who had asked to have an audience with the king-.  
The peasant carefully began to give his message; "My name, my Lord, is Brad. I have come with news of a magical vessel – a pendant – in which great evil can be achieved in the wrong hands, in those of a sorcerer… There have been rumours of it's disturbance. Such as fields of crops have died over night, and frequent storms over the caves of Maridor. I urge you my Lord that this magical pendant be seized before those vile sorcerers get hold of it."  
Uther stayed silent and then repeated "Magical pendant in the caves of Maridor." Then after a slight pause, Uther nodded, "I am very grateful that you have brought this to my attention."  
Brad looked at the king and prince and replied, "Please my Lord I bring you this information, this sort of information that could endanger my life. I bring you this information at my own expense…"  
Uther sighed and ordered that a small reward be given to the peasant for his loyalty.

M~M~M~M

He dismissed the court all apart from Gaius, Merlin and Arthur. Uther looked at Gaius and said "Gaius have you heard of such a pendant?" Gaius looked at Uther with tired eyes and replied after a small pause, "I'm afraid that I could only identify the magical object by examining it, there are many pendants with such capabilities; such as killing crops and magical storms. My apologies, Sire."  
Gaius bowed in respect to Uther before awaiting Uther's final decision. Uther nodded in understanding then turned to his son,  
"I need you to travel to the caves of Maridor and see if the rumours are true. We cannot have a sorcerer getting their hands on such a weapon if the rumours are true."  
Arthur replied in deep respect "Of course father." He bowed and turned to leave; and added  
"We'll leave at first light tomorrow, my Lord."  
And with that the three men left the court room, leaving the king to his thoughts. Gaius headed off back to his chambers, while Arthur headed back to his with Merlin in tow. Arthur needed to start planning the route to the caves, while ordering Merlin to get the preparations.  
"I need you to polish my armour, polish and sharpen my sword, fix my chain-mail that could also do with a scrub as well and then you can finish by cleaning my room."  
Arthur loved to watch his servant's face – mainly in the morning, when he gives him a long list chores to be done and then for fun, he then adds a time limit in which Merlin has to get everything done by, otherwise he'll be in the stocks for the rest of the day.  
"Very well, Sire." Merlin replied, he would say 'Sire' in a sarcastic way saying he has little to any respect for the pompous prince. This would usually anger Arthur, but he knew that was what Merlin wanted so he paid no heed to his sarcasm.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This is the second chapter. Please review and tell me whether you enjoyed/didn't enjoy my story and why so that I can improve my writing techniques. Thankyou.

Morgana watched from her window in her chambers. Arthur, Merlin and eight knights set out for the caves of Maridor; Morgana watched them leave and turned to her maid. Guinevere, who was waiting for her chores for the day. She gave her maid a friendly smile - how she manages to hide her true nature is a mystery - and walked over to her. "Gwen, I was wondering if you could go into the lower town and find me some new dresses…" Guinevere smiled politely and replied to her mistress, "Of course, my Lady." She gave a hasty courtesy and left for the lower town. Morgana walked over to her dressing table and placed a small piece of parchment in front of her and took hold of her peacock quill standing in a small pot of black ink. On that piece of parchment she wrote the words of her betrayal against the king and kingdom. She wrote to her sister, Morgause; Morgana wrote "Dear sister, I need to speak to you. On something that may be of use to us; I will meet you in the woods tonight, by the old arrowed oak tree. Morgana." She folded the parchment and sealed it with a wax seal, she walked casually over to her window. She then proceeded to open the window and summon a crow; she gave the crow the letter, the crow then took off to Morgause. Morgana closed the window and smirked.

M~M~M~M

"MERLIN, WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Arthur exploded, Merlin was stunned by his friend's sudden outburst; he decided that it may be wise to stop his banter and take in the scenery. The knights behind them wasn't stunned by Arthur's outburst, they had seen it coming and prepared themselves for it. Merlin closed his eyes and listened to the steady rhythm of the horse's hooves, the whispering of the trees and bushes that surrounded them and Arthur's angry low muttering. He enjoyed going out on quests, especially when they don't have any trouble. The first league of the journey has been quiet, peaceful and safe much to Merlin's surprise; though he certainly wasn't complaining. They had managed to avoid outlaws and revengeful sorcerers and their followers. The knights talked quietly among themselves while following the prince, mainly about other knights and going to the tavern when this quest was done with. Although this atmosphere was not long lasting, much to Merlin's displeasure, they were ambushed when entering a small clearing. "Here we go, had to happen eventually." Said Merlin as the knights and outlaws collided, steel smashing steel. Merlin tried to get out of the centre of the battle. Arthur seemed to be the main target, he skilfully swung his sword taking out most of the attackers in one. He didn't the one approaching from behind, which Merlin took out with his magic; it had become almost an instinct to take out those that Arthur hadn't registered during battle.

M~M~M~M

Soon the battle was over, Arthur has taken one of the younger ones prisoner. Arthur stared menacingly at the boy, " Why did you attack us? For some reason, I don't think you were after our valuable possessions. Were you?" The boy looked around at his dead comrades and shook his head, not wanting to join them. The boy was being restrained by to knights which had him on his knees in front of the Prince the other six where blocking off any escape routes that may be open to the young outlaw. Arthur knelt to the same height as the outlaw, and said quietly "What was this battle, killing us going to achieve? How would it have benefited them?"

The outlaw was only thirteen, Arthur being a man of honour, would release the outlaw as soon has he had the information he needed; also Merlin wouldn't let him kill him. The boy began explaining, "Not a day ago, a peasant, Brad I think he called himself. Told our leader about a pendant – a magical pendant. That is worth a lot to people who know how to use it. Brad told us that Uther had sent you out to claim the pendant, my leader thought killing you would be better than trying to beat you to it." With that the boy looked at the ground and prepared for death. Arthur cursed that sneaky peasant, then he replied "One more question, did you _leader_ pay him for this information?" the boy looked up and nodded. Arthur looked at the ground and cursed under his breath again. "Release him." With that the knights took their hands off the boy's shoulders and stepped back out of the way. The boy got his feet thanking Arthur for being merciful and sparing him and turned to leave into the depths of the forest. Before he could get far Arthur called out "One thing. Stay out of trouble. Next time you may not be so lucky." The boy turned and nodded, "You have my word, sire." With that the boy disappeared.

Arthur stood and walked in the direction of his horse, which was grazing peacefully near a bush at the edge of the clearing. Merlin followed him, his horse was roughly in the same place as Arthur's horse. "What's wrong?" Said Merlin curiously. Arthur stopped and turned to his servant.

"This peasant, Brad. He's giving out information in exchange for money, who knows who's he's told. He could have told sorcerers for all we know." When he finished his sentence, he turned and continued over to his horse. Soon they were heading off towards the caves once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long. Been rather busy of late. It's a rather long chapter! As usual****please review and tell me whether you enjoyed/didn't enjoy my story and why so that I can improve my writing techniques. Thankyou. **

The crow enter swiftly Morgause's residence - A small cave with two

outlaws guarding the entrance, inside there was a main fire in the

centre and a few torches lit around the walls of the cave – the

outlaw guards moved to let the messenger through. The crow landed

swiftly onto a rock near the fire and cawed loudly. Morgause moved

quickly and gracefully over to the jet black bird and took the

parchment tied to the bird's foot; she studied it carefully and broke

the wax seal. She read it carefully and smiled.

Morgause pulled on her cloak and exited the cave, the two guards

remained outside; faces blank, eyes cold and lifeless.

Morgana stood by the old arrowed oak tree, running her hand gently

down the ancient bark and up to touch the arrow. She looked around

studying everything making sure no one had followed her; she

listened for sounds that indicated that someone was there. "Sister…"

Came the gentle whispering in the wind.

Morgana froze, then smiled. She turned swiftly to face Morgause.

"It is good to see you sister, are you well?" Asked Morgause studying

her sister carefully.

"Yes sister, other than having to pretend to care for someone I loathe so much." Replied Morgana words twisted in evil.

"What is it that you wanted to discuss?" Morgause asked curiously.

"Uther has sent Arthur to retrieve some kind of magical pendant. According to the peasant, it can kill crops and start magical storms. That is without a guiding hand. Someone who knows what they're doing can…"

"Bring Camelot to it's knees!" Finished Morgause, a smile on her face and her eyes wide and bright; like a child at Yuletide.

"Where can this pendant be found? Do you know?" Pressed Morgause.

"The Caves Of Maridor." Replied Morgana with a wicked smirk; she also had some sense of pride in her tone.

"You have done well sister. We shall wait for Arthur to retrieve the pendant, I shall send spies to keep an eye on them. Once Arthur returns to Camelot with the pendant, you sister need to sneak into the vaults and take it. Then meet me back here at this tree." Plotted Morgause, everything seemed so simple in words, but not so easy to carry out. Unless you're the King's Ward…

M~M~M~M

Arthur had been quiet. Too quiet for Merlin's liking. Arthur was also on extreme guard. Merlin could feel the tense atmosphere around him; it unnerved him.

"Arthur, are you alright?" asked Merlin breaking the silence.

"No." Replied Arthur.

"Tell me what's wrong." Merlin persisted.

"You. I have the terrible feeling your going to start a really boring banter." Arthur said sarcastically, turning to face his servant with a faux smile.

Merlin just rolled his eyes and fiddled with the leather reins.

A couple of hours later of quiet riding, the eerie silence was broken "Not too far now." Arthur said rather cheerfully.

"Just over that really big mountain range, with it's treacherous, rocky ridges that we have to force the horses to walk on!" Merlin shot back; he was tired and hated going over mountains at the best of times.

Arthur shook his head, honestly, he thought.

"We start that _exciting_ league of the journey tomorrow then. Nothing worse than a grumpy Merlin. He becomes very cynical when he's tired." When Arthur finished his sentence he turned to Merlin – Who was glaring daggers- as the knights laughed.

"Honestly, I think your some kind of vampire. You get very animated when it gets dark." Retorted Merlin, then looked very confused at himself. Vampire is that the best you could come up with? He thought to himself, cursing himself in his thoughts.

"Wow you must be tired! Vampire!? Is that the best you can do?" Arthur retorted back thoroughly enjoying himself.

M~M~M~M

Soon Arthur found them a suitable clearing to set up camp. Merlin was sent to gather firewood, Arthur and the knights hiding their smiles as Merlin disappeared through the foliage ranting. As soon as Merlin was out of sight the knights and Arthur smiled at each other, Merlin always cheered them up even when it was unintentional. A while later they heard Merlin returning, it was impossible to not hear him.

SQUELCH. "ARGHH, THAT'S JUST GREAT!"

Arthur and the knights turned in the direction of the angry shout. There was a lot more cursing that followed. Arthur and the knights turned to each other. "I never heard Merlin so uptight…" came murmurs from the knights – even Arthur himself had never heard Merlin curse so much. Merlin then appeared carrying the firewood and from the knees down were plastered in thick sticky mud.

Arthur couldn't resist (How could he?) "_Merlin… We only wanted some firewood, you didn't have to go paddling!" _

Merlin dropped the firewood by the small fire. The knights were laughing at Arthur's remark.

"_Oh! I'm sorry. I thought it was a necessity to go paddling in a thick muddy bog at the edge of the clearing!" _Ranted Merlin. With that he exited the clearing, with a sack containing his spare clothes.

"MERLIN DON'T GO TH…" Shouted Arthur in warning, but he was too late. SQUELCH.

"ARGHHH!" More cursing and squelching followed, as Arthur and the knights cringed. They heard Merlin returning and quickly laid down around the fire and pretended to be asleep. Arthur felt a gentle rush of air, then heard Merlin laying down next to him. He was groaning slightly; if he was tired before, he certainly was now! Arthur turned over hoping Merlin had taken all his frustration out earlier so he could just go to sleep. He was in luck, it took moments before Merlin's breathing evened out, indicating he was asleep. Arthur closed his eyes satisfied and fell asleep. Little did he know they were being watched…


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here's chapter 4! Sorry it's so short and taken so long. Written down it takes up 2 sides of A4, I write chapters during school. Should be more chapters being posted up in a couple of weeks when I break up for summer =). So please review I love getting constructive feedback and enjoy!_**

"COME ON MERLIN!" shouted Arthur pushing his snoring servant in the ribs with his foot.

"Not yet…" murmured Merlin who protected his side with his hand and went back to sleep.

"Okay! We'll do things the hard way!" muttered Arthur. He turned and prepared his horse then turned to Merlin's. Arthur then returned to his servant.

"Last chance." Arthur said loudly. Merlin's response was an extra loud snore. _Right _thought Arthur, he picked the servant up with ease and slung him onto his horse. The knights chuckled as Arthur secured Merlin to his horse.

Merlin was now very much awake, Arthur had purposely propped him on the saddle so he was extremely uncomfortable. _Okay! If he's going to be an ass, then let's make this difficult! _

Much to Arthur's irritation, Merlin continued to sleep in his uncomfortable situation. Forcing Arthur to lead Merlin's horse a good part of the day. It was obvious to Arthur Merlin was having an off-week. He was close to sending him home, when they reached the edge of the forest.

They dismounted their horses, apart from Merlin who was still tied onto his, everyone had a good laugh about it apart from Merlin. Eventually one of the knights cut the rope freeing him. He hopped off his horse. They all began roaring in laughter as Merlin waddled around trying to get the sensation back in his numb legs. Merlin then proceeded to take the supplies attached to the saddle, they then left their horses to roam at the forest edge. They headed to the monstrous mountain range towering above them.

"We'll follow the North pass." Shouted Arthur. They then began to walk up the crumbling, unsteady twisting path…

"They've headed into the mountains my lady." Reported Morgause's messenger; the two sisters smiled at one another. The crow stood on the Messenger's arm waiting patiently for his orders. His black feathers glistened in light as he stretched his wings, then began preening himself.

"Return to your post, keep up the good work and you shall all have your rewards." replied Morgause smoothly. The messenger bowed and disappeared into the dark depths of the forest.

"Won't be long now. But there is a chance Arthur and his petty knights won't survive the mountains." Morgana smiled, a smile wicked enough to curdle milk. The sisters departed.

Arthur groaned. "Merlin, please. Just..."  
"Shut up?" Merlin added.  
"Yes." Breathed Arthur.  
Merlin walked quietly for a while.  
"So how are we going to get to the pendant? I've heard the Caves of Maridor are filled with traps."  
Arthur wanted to rip his hair out.  
"We'll see when we get there." He replied to his teeth.  
"Do you think everyone in Camelot is alright?" Merlin wondered aloud.  
"Merlin. If you don't shut up, I will throw you over the edge. Understood?" Arthur growled threateningly.  
Merlin mutters under his breath before replying,  
"Father like son." He grinned as the rest of the knights picked up on the joke.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." Merlin replied grinning.  
"I don't like the look of the clouds coming in." Spoke Sir Peter.  
"Could be a storm brewing." He added.  
"We'd better get a move on. Come on!" Ordered Arthur quickening his pace.

"GRRRAGHH!" yelled the knights struggling to walk along the rocky path. The weather had changed so quickly; from bright clear skies to strong winds, rain and the densest fog that any man had ever seen. It could be cut temporarily. They were high in the up in the mountains now and Merlin was falling behind, the equipment he was carrying was weighing him down and the wind was catching the sacks and dragging him backwards.

"Arthur? ARTHUR?" shouted Merlin but the howling wind smother his voice, all he could he was the deafening howls as the wind whipped through the cracks of the mountain. He continued to follow the path ignoring the feel of the rocks falling beneath him.

"THERE! A CAVE!" shouted Arthur his men appeared through the fog as he guided them into to hole in the side of the mountain face. He counted each one carefully, _Merlin's missing!_ Arthur realised he shouted out the mouth of the cave.

" MERLIN! MERLIN! MERLIN!" His voice cracked and he coughed violently. He leant just inside the cave, he would not rest until Merlin was with them. Merlin was approaching the cave, he was walking blind as the fog now covered the path. He missed the corner and lost his balance, the path beneath is other foot gave way. Merlin fell down the steep side of the mountain face and landed on an unsteady ledge a couple of feet down. Merlin laid still blood escaping the large cut on the right hand side of his head, his left leg bent unnaturally upon itself…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for all the feedback! I will be making chapter 4 longer and more detailed. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review. I love reading your comments so please keep them coming. Note: The next chapter may take a while longer, as I've got a repetitive strain injury in my right arm/hand so I can only type with my left. Thankyou. **_

The sun illuminated the cave.

"Morning at last!" cried one of the knights, all the knights gave a small cheer. It had been an extremely long night. They turned to face the prince who was asleep just inside the cave. One of the knights shook Arthur awake, the Prince awoke dazed and still tired. Arthur pulled himself up using the wall as support, he stretched, blinking a couple of times to get his eyes to focus.

"Where's Merlin?" he asked with deep concern. The knights looked at each other, and shrugged.

Arthur ran his hand through his hair. He looked at his men then left the cave.

Arthur back-tracked along the route, studying for any sign that his friend had been there.

"There!" shouted one of the knights walking along the pass, he stopped next to one of the sacks Merlin had been carrying. Arthur walked over and knelt by the sack, he looked in it, it was the sack of necessary supplies; knife, rope, bandages and a couple of other handy things. One of the knights walked over to the edge of the path.

"Oh…" was all he could say. Arthur looked at him, he dreaded to think what the man could see.

He turned to the knights and Arthur,

"Found him." He answered to them. He looked back over the edge, Arthur pulled himself to his feet and stood beside the knight. He reluctantly looked down. Arthur sighed loudly, Merlin was unconscious on a ledge a couple of feet down. He laughed with relief and turned to his fellow knights.

"Okay, let's get him. Sir Peter pass me the rope in the sack." Arthur ordered. Sir Peter obeyed bringing the rope over to Arthur. The Prince took the rope and tied one end around his waist.

"Lower me down slowly, when I give signal pull me back up." Arthur said sternly.

"Yes Sire!" Chimed the knights in response. Arthur then began lowering himself down the steep mountain face, the knights cautiously slacking the rope. When Arthur reached the bottom he gave the knights a signal to stop slacking the rope. He walked over to Merlin, he winced at the sight of his left leg and the amount of blood the servant had lost. The ledge crunched and began to break off, Arthur wasted no time he picked up the boy and gave the signal to the knights. They immediately began pulling the rope back up, the ledge broke off and fell shattering into pieces as it hit the jagged mountain face. Arthur kept a tight grip on his servant, when they reached the path the knights helped him back up. They returned to the small cave and assessed Merlin's injuries. The Prince studied the boy's left leg, he looked at the knights and muttered loud enough for them to hear.

"His left leg is definitely broken, he's lost a lot of blood and is extremely weak… Get comfy lads, we're not going anywhere today." He then turned his attention back to Merlin. Arthur then ripped some of his tunic off and wetted it with water from his waterskin. He gently wiped the blood from Merlin's head, cleaning the cut, then wrapping the bandages around his head. He straightened Merlin's left leg but he had no more bandages so he had to leave it at being straightened.

It was dusk before Merlin began to stir. Vibrant reds and oranges lit the cave with the slightest hint of blue as the Sun disappeared. He was cross-eyed for a couple of seconds and seeing in double vision. He moaned loudly, grasping the attention of Arthur and the knights. Arthur knelt closely to Merlin's head so his face filled the boy's vision. Merlin's face filled with complete confusion.

"Wwhat's ggoing onn?" Merlin slurred.

Arthur bit his lip and replied softly "You had an accident don't you remember?"

Merlin groaned and shook his head slowly.

"Okay." Arthur whispered slowly, nodding his head. He spoke up again a minute later "Try not to move too much."

"Ookay…" Merlin slurred again.

Arthur turned to face the mouth of the cave, staring at the sky. _I don't want to push him, but I need to find out how much damage has been done to his memory… _Arthur thought, he turned back to Merlin. He was staring out at the sky too. Arthur took a deep breath.

"Merlin." He said softly. Merlin didn't respond. Arthur's heart missed a beat.

He tried again, "Merlin." This time he responded. Arthur sighed with relief for what seemed the hundredth time that day.

"Hmmm…?" Responded Merlin.

"I…I need to know how much you remember. To assess how bad your head injury is." Arthur said awkwardly.

"Okay." Merlin said clearly, _he must have been in some sort of daze_ thought Arthur.

"Right we'll start simple. How old are you?"

"23." Came the rapid response.

"Where were you born?"

"… … Ealdor." Came a delayed and unsure answer.

"What's your mother's name?"

"… Hunith." Another delayed response. Arthur worried slightly, these things should be instant.

"Where do you currently live?"

"… … …" Merlin thought for a while. Then looked at Arthur worriedly.

"No problem." Replied Arthur tried to keep the worry from his voice.

"Who am I?" Arthur said uncertainly.

Merlin grinned, "Prince Prat!" Arthur groaned, Merlin face went serious as he then said quickly,

"Prince Arthur." Arthur nodded.

"What's the name of the Physician you live with?"

"I live with a Physician?" Merlin said like it was new information to him.

Arthur pulled a face.

"What is your job?" Asked Arthur now running out of questions.

"… … Your… Servant?" Merlin said unsure again.

"Yes, okay… That's it. There's a few gaps… But nothing too serious," Arthur said trying to sound reassuring.

"Your terrible at trying to reassure people…" Replied Merlin raising an eyebrow, before turning back to watch the sky.

_Oh well, could have been worse. At least he still shows me the same level of respect! _Thought Arthur.

"We should get some rest. Long day ahead tomorrow." Arthur announced. He then laid down next to Merlin, who was facing him.

"Night Prat." Chirped Merlin.

Arthur punched Merlin's arm softly, while smiling. Merlin winced in pain and cried out. Arthur shot up to assess what had caused his friend's agony. Merlin stopped and burst out laughing.

"GOT YA! Your face! You looked like a right idiot!"

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY MERLIN! Shouted Arthur furiously. All the knights were hiding their grins and holding back laughter.

"No… Your right…" Merlin said looking sadly at the ground. His eyes met with Arthur's, then a grin spread across his face and finished his sentence "IT WAS HILARIOUS!" Merlin then began laughing uncontrollably. Arthur rolled his eyes and laid down with his back to Merlin and closed his eyes, smiling a little, his friend couldn't be that bad if he could still wind him up. They had no blankets so the sack was used as a blanket for Merlin. Everything inside it was placed at the back of the cave. After a while everyone was asleep, apart from Merlin, his leg was extremely painful and preventing any sort of sleep. Merlin sighed and stared out at the few stars he could see. He allowed his mind to separate from body and fly to the stars and around the mountains. He blinked himself back reality, realising that had used magic. _Whoops! I better be more careful._ Thought Merlin, as he tried to ignore the pain in his leg and closed his eyes. This time the pain faded out and Merlin passed through the gates to Dreamland.

"What's taking them so long?" groaned Uther, "They've been gone much too long." He continued. Gaius looked thoughtful for a moment before replying,

"They would have had to cross the mountains to get to Maridor, perhaps weather is not on their side…" Uther considered this for a while and nodded.

"You may be right." Uther sighed deeply and sat on his throne. Gaius looked at the floor before looking back to the King . Uther showed his age, he seemed weary and vulnerable. Gaius eventually spoke up. "If that's all, my lord?" hoping he would be dismissed and could get back to his work.

Uther waved his hand in dismissal, Gaius bowed and left the King to his thoughts. Morgana made her quiet and polite entrance. Uther looked up and smiled, Morgana returned it; but in her head she felt sick.

"My Lord." She said smoothly.

"Morgana. What a pleasant surprise." He replied happily.

"It's very dark in here." She noted.

"it was until you walked in. You are as bright as the Sun, my dear child." Uther said softly.

Morgana groaned inside her head, stupid, cold hearted, pigheaded old man she thought.

"Any news of Arthur and his knights?" Questioned Morgana trying to sound concerned.

Uther shook his head, looking deeply concerned.

"You mustn't worry yourself. Arthur is more than capable you should have more faith in him." Morgana soothed placing her pale hand upon Uther's, he looked down at their hands and placed his free hand upon hers gently and looked at her.

"Your right, we should retire for the night." He said after a while.

"Of course. Goodnight my lord." Replied Morgana, desperate to escape and talk with her dear sister.

The both of them left the Throne room and retired to their chambers.

Morgana placed her cloak on and left the castle using corridors that she knew would be deserted.

When she reached the Old Arrowed Oak Tree, Morgause was already there waiting for her. Morgause's face was serious and dark.

"What's wrong?" Questioned Morgana worriedly.

"We have a problem." Replied Morgause, she sounded furious.

"What kind of problem?" Morgana questioned again.

Morgause ran her hand down the tree.

"It's two things." She said after a while. "One. Arthur's servant got himself injured, it seems weather wasn't on their side. He fell and broke his leg. According to our spies."

Morgana smiled evilly, "How is that a problem?"

Morgause stared up her and answered. "Two. Someone else is also after the pendant."

Morgana's face became serious. Who?"

Morgause looked at the ground. "He's a sorcerer, one that we'd do well to stay wary of. He will cause us many problems."

"How did he find out?" Morgana asked puzzled.


	6. Chapter 6

_1 week earlier…_

"Thankyou very much…" Caddoc chuckled, holding out a bag of gold coins.

"No… Thankyou." Grinned Brad, he reached to grab the coins. Caddoc withdrew his hand and sent Brad flying into the wall. Brad laid still, his eyes open and a trickle of blood escaping from the corner of his mouth.

"Stupid peasant!" muttered Caddoc. _Now to Maridor, I must have this pendant!_

Caddoc pulled himself up onto his jet black horse and rode towards Maridor.

**M~M~M~M**

"Finally a village!" cried Arthur in relief, food, mead and a warm bed for the night.

"…And something for my leg, not that it's important or anything!" muttered Merlin.

"I liked it better when you were half conscious!" Grumbled Arthur.

The knights groaned, it had been like this all the way there.

The village leader approached them and bowed.

"Prince Arthur and knights you are most welcome!" He said enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah, just ignore me!" cried Merlin.

The Village Leader raised an eyebrow.

"Please excuse my manservant. He got injured while we were crossing the mountains…" Arthur said awkwardly.

The Leader approached Merlin and examined his leg.

"That is rather nasty. The first building on the right is where our Physician lives." Said the Leader.

"Thankyou." Replied Arthur gratefully, As Sir Peter headed over carrying Merlin to the Physician.

"Please make yourselves at home." The village leader said humbly.

"We are extremely grateful for your hospitality." Replied Arthur nobly.

The village leader went on to talk about when lunch would be served and where they could stay for the night. After that Arthur went to see Merlin. When he got there the room was very small and cramped, but somewhat homely. The Physician was busy bustling around, he stopped and turned to face Arthur. He bowed and said " I presume you've come to check up on your servant, sire."

Arthur nodded and walked up to the bed Merlin was laid on. His head had been redressed and his leg had been bandaged.

"This is the calmest I've seen him in days…" muttered Arthur.

"Well. You can hardly blame the boy! His leg's currently infected from where the fractures had been left untreated. This would have been extremely painful, especially combined with his head injury. I take it he acted out of character when he came round the first time?"

"Yes. He was certainly that! He also had amnesia but that was only temporary." Replied Arthur.

"I think it best if he stayed here in my care for a couple more days." Suggested the Physician.

Arthur pulled a face he was already behind schedule, his father would be going out of his mind with worry.

"I suppose." Grumbled Arthur. The Physician looked at Arthur and quickly tried to make himself busy.

A couple of hours later Arthur returned. Merlin grumbled in his sleep, Arthur sighed _this is my fault!_ Merlin opened his eyes and groaned he placed his hand on his head and tried to stop the room spinning. Once he'd got himself focused he turned to look at Arthur.

Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder and cleared his throat looking towards the door then at Merlin.

"Planning your escape already?" Said Merlin grinning.

Arthur scoffed "And why would I need to escape?"

Arthur then turned to the Physician, "What'd you give him? He's…He's happy! It's making me uncomfortable!" He said sarcastically.

"Very funny!" retorted Merlin.

Suddenly the village leader burst into the room.

He started speaking to the Physician with deep concern, the Physician followed the leader to the door.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked concerned.

The village leader turned to the two, he said and replied "There's been a murder."

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other. Merlin then lent over the side of the bed nearest the wall and pulled out two wooden carved crutches.

"Oh no you don't!" Said Arthur sternly.

"And since when have I ever done what I've been told!" Retorted Merlin.

Arthur groaned and allowed Merlin to get up, they then followed the village leader.

The Knights were already there with most of the village people. The people moved to let the village leader and the other through.

"Looks like a traveller." Muttered the Physician.

"Hey… Arthur!" said Merlin.

"What?"

"He looks a lot like that peasant who came and informed us of the pendant." Replied Merlin.

"He does? He does! I think your right Merlin he's heading in the right direction."

The Physician spoke up again, "It looks like he was thrown into the wall with possibly magic, yes, very strong magic indeed, this body's been here a few days possibly a week."

Everyone gasped. A sorcerer! They should have known!

"There was a very suspicious character around here earlier. He had a long black cloak, tall and thin with a jet black horse." Muttered the leader.

Caddoc was a sorcerer who loved to leave nasty surprises for his victims. Brad sat up his eyes open and dead, he screamed falling forwards and dragging himself towards the strongest power source, Merlin. Before sinking into the ground.

"Well. That was disturbing." Mumbled one of the knights.

Arthur stared at where Brad had sunk into the ground and shivered slightly. Merlin was also staring at the same spot. His heart was still beating hard against his rib cage.

Brad's hand then shot up out of the ground and grabbed Merlin's good leg. As Brad's corpse tried to pull itself up out of the ground, his head came up above the surface his dead pale face glared up at Merlin.

"HELP ME!" It shrieked, the flesh on Brad's flesh melted away leaving a skeleton. Arthur was fixed in place, Merlin was staring down in horror at the thing not being able to move.

Arthur pushed the shock aside and reacted, he kicked the skeleton making it scream and let go sinking into the ground once more and there to remain. Merlin lost his balance but Arthur steadied him.

"You alright?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah." Breathed Merlin.

"What was that all about?" Asked one of the knights.

"I don't know. But if Brad has told this sorcerer about the pendant we could be in trouble. This sorcerer will be at least a day ahead, we have no time to waste! We have to get there before he does!" replied Arthur. He turned to Merlin and sighed.

"Merlin, your going to stay here. I can't risk your injuries getting worse."

Merlin looked Arthur in the eyes. "Ok." He said calmly.

Arthur looked shocked, _No rebellious behaviour? No insulting? He's just going to do what he's told!?_

The Physician approached them,

"We should get you back to bed." He said strongly.

Merlin nodded and shakily turned on his crutches to follow the Physician. Arthur also followed, he made sure Merlin was left comfortable and as happy as he could be in his current state. Arthur then left and found the village leader.

"If your going to go after this sorcerer. Then I suggest you borrow some of our horses." The village leader strongly suggested.

Arthur sighed, "You've already done so much for us. Looking after my servant for one."

"Well we could hardly ignore a Pendragon could we?" Chuckled the village leader.

The two men laughed, then enough horses for each of them were brought out.

"These are the finest stallions that we own." Said the village leader proudly.

"Thankyou." Replied Arthur shaking the village leader's hand.

"We will see you again in a couple of days. I hope my servant won't cause you too many problems, he can be a handful sometimes!" laughed Arthur.

The knights then left the small village, looking forward to returning. Later on when it was pitch black and everyone had gone to sleep, Merlin was laid on the bed the carved crutches lent against the wall. The Physician was snoring, _finally a chance to follow the others!_ Thought Merlin. He silently picked up the crutches and hopped to the door, he carefully opened it and crept out. Merlin sighed with relief, he knew he would have to wait for Arthur and the others to leave as Arthur would never have allowed him to accompany them.

"Where do you think your going?" Asked the village leader a hint of sarcasm could be traced in his voice.

"Please I have to follow them and…" Protested Merlin.

"I know young Emrys, I had no intention of stopping you!" chuckled the village leader.

"You know who I am! But, everyone in this village hates magic!" cried Merlin in shock.

"It's always wise to choose your friends carefully, my village physician is a Druid." Explained the village leader.

"I thought there was something different about his technique." Replied Merlin.

"There's a horse with a nameplate outside it's stable called Midnight Storm. He's my horse, but you can borrow him." Said the village leader.

"Thankyou." Replied Merlin graciously.

Merlin hopped round to the stable and located Midnight Storm. The horse was already tacked up, a young stable boy lead the horse out for Merlin and the village leader helped Merlin onto the horse.

The crutches were given to the village leader to return to the Physician.

"Good luck." Said the village leader and clicked his tongue which set the horse moving.

_Okay here we go then… I guess… _thought Merlin as he rode out of the village and towards Maridor…


End file.
